


Dangerous Companion

by Creaviis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Life is hard, Lonliness, Sad Reader, crave for physical affection, original demon character/ reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creaviis/pseuds/Creaviis





	Dangerous Companion

The full moons beautiful light shown through the blinds of my quiet room. Sitting at my desk had become the norm for me. The harsh blue light of my computer illuminated the glassiness in my eyes and the slight quiver in my lip. I hadn't always felt this lonely. Forgetting about it and emerging my mind in video games helped take my mind off the pain. But sitting alone in my dark quiet room at 2 in the morning made me realize how miserable I truly was. Sometimes even going as far as pleading for the company from anyone, not excluding someone from another realm. The worth less feeling only grew as the night, or as I should say, day went on. Trying not to get into my own head getting harder by the second. Staring blankly at the read messages of my friends. The ache in my chest slowly becoming unbearable. My breath started faltering as my head started to throb. I had to clutch my chest to relieve some of the pain. No longer listening to the soft melody being played through my earphones. "Please. I just don't want to be alone. I don't care who comes, I don't give a shit if its a demon.......just please. It hurts" My empty pleas echoed through my barren room. Then I started to slip back into reality and realized how stupid I looked. Pleading for something to happen to make me have some sort of purpose. For the first time in 3 days my eyes felt heavy, i slipped under my cold sheets clutching them around me as I balled up like child. Trying to find whatever comfort I could in the vacant mattress.


End file.
